


shut up

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Ignis flirts with Nyx to catch him off guard and keep him at arm's length, but it backfires. (Part of Iron, Ink, and Lavender universe.)
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	shut up

“I can think of one good way for you to shut me up.” Ignis’ sideways smile is half-hearted, like he’s playing at teasing him; his chin angles to the side in a play at a jaunty expression.

“Is that how you solve all of your problems, then?” Nyx’s voice is kind and inquisitive; much like Ignis’ question, the words are directly at odds with their tone. He busies himself with saddling Alstroemeria, just looking up quickly at Ignis.

“Kissing? That tends to create more problems than it solves, doesn’t it?” He shouldn’t be doing this - not here, not now, when he’s raw and exposed with worry for his family, with anger for the man who’s ruined his past and threatens his future.

“No, by teasing people until they back away from you.”

His head darts up. Nyx bores a gaze into him until Ignis laughs, startled.

“You haven’t backed away, though, have you?”

Nyx shrugs. “Maybe I just care less about what everyone thinks. Maybe I’m not afraid to decide things for myself.”

Another laugh, this one less sincere. “And what is it that you think you’re deciding, Lord Galadh?”

Nyx knows that his expression, his gestures are going to come across frustrated and impatient. That’s restraint, as far as he’s concerned. He pats Alstro’s flank and steps around her to confront Ignis, who’s pretending to be busy with his own tack, but the high pink spots on his cheeks give him away.

“I don’t think you mean any of it. I think you’re worried about something, and you want everyone to stay the hell away from you, and this is as convenient of a way as any.” He’s far closer in Ignis’ space than should be polite, but they’re past that, he thinks.

“I— may have meant some of it.” Ignis is rattled, and he mumbles; his gaze darts sideways.

Nyx’s smile is far more knowing than it should be, given how much his heart is pounding when their lips touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned on Twitter that nothing should be "too short" to post on AO3 and I agreed, so I'm posting some of my shorter tweetfics here!


End file.
